Face Book Morganville Style
by Closed Account 11212
Summary: This is the sizzling sequel to Truth or Dare, Morganville Style. And guess what? I'm giving you the readers the chance to be apart of this! Ask question and get answers from the characters themselves! Oh and you can come up with ideas for the next chapters coming.
1. Chapter 1

Facebook. Morganville Style

**Okay Everyone! Here is chapter one of the sequel to Truth or Dare? Morganville Style!**

** Chapter One: Someone flipped the bitch switch**

_**Claire logged on, Michael logged on, Shane logged on, Eve logged on.**_

**Claire: ** Eve! You really did make a face book.

**Eve: **Duh! You were begging me

_**135 people like this**_

**Claire: **-.-

**Shane: **How do people find us and like the thing we say? We only just got here.

**Michael: ** Beats me…

**Eve: ** Because we are loved by many! Right?

**Random Fans: ** Yeah Eve!

**Claire, Michael, Shane: **O.o

**Shane: ** You people are?

**Fan One: ** Your next girlfriend.

_**200 people like this, Shane likes this**_

_**30 people dislike this, Claire dislikes this, Eve dislikes this, and Michael dislikes this.**_

**Claire: ** Shane! Really?

**Shane: ** What's wrong? It's possible.

**Claire: ** You really just didn't say that…

**Fan One: ** Yes he just did -.-

_**Claire logged off**_

_**Shane has been disconnected.**_

**Eve: ** Is that Shane screaming?

_**1000 people like this**_

_**1900 dislike this**_

**Michael: **Ouch that has to hurt.

**Eve: ** Someone flipped the bitch switch

**Michael: ** No kidding…

_**Claire logged on.**_

**Eve: **You cool?

**Claire: ** Yeah, I'm cool. He had it coming.

**Michael; ** I'm scared to ask what you did.

**Claire;** ^-^ Nothing much

**Fan One: ** what did you do!

**Claire: ** Leave, or your next. -.-

_**200 people like this**_

**Fan One: ** I'd like to see you try.

**Claire: ** Okay…..

_**Fan One has been disconnected.**_

_**Shane has reconnected**_

**Eve: **Never get Claire pissed again.

**Shane: **Lessoned learned

_**Fan One's facebook has been deleted**_

**Claire: All Done ^-^**

**Michael: ** You got her to delete?

**Claire: **_~giggle~_ It wasn't a girl.

_**2000 people love this**_

_**3000 people hate this**_

**Eve, Michael, and Shane: ** O.o

**Claire: ** Yeah….

**Eve: ** Talk about akward.

**Claire: ** Not really… we had tea and just talked it out

_**200 like this**_

_**300 said should of beated him**_

**Claire: ** people are so violent now a days.

**Shane: ** Your one to talk

**Claire: ** Watch it -.- I'm still upset with you.

_**Claire logged off**_

**Michael: ** Dude, you got schooled.

_**Michael logged off**_

**Eve: ** We all hate you

_**2000 people disagree**_

_**Eve logged off**_

**Shane: **She hates me

_**Shane logged off**_

**A/n Was this good? Okay I'm gonna tell you all a secret, not really but…. You can be in this story, but not a permanent character. In reviews you can ask questions or come on and torcher character. I will be going in and out but please, if you do want to try to get an answer from the character, review. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: Myrnin's Mine, Bitch

**Facebook Morganville Style**

This is a long chapter, I hope enjoy!

_**Claire logged on, Shane logged on, Michael logged on, and Eve logged on**_

**Ivy has joined face book**

**Eve: **I got a friend request

_**Claire and Ivy are now friends**_

**Eve: ** -.- Just stole my friend

**Shane**: You are?

**Ivy:** None of your damn business

**50 people like this**

**Michael:** Who are you?

**Ivy:** I'm Ivy. I created this Facebook/ chat room thing.

**Eve**: We're on like TV?

**Ivy:** _***face palm* **_No Eve…..

**Claire:** Cool I guess

**Shane**: Weirdo

**Ivy**: -.-

_**Shane has been disconnected**_

**Claire**: WASN'T ME!

**260 people love this**

**Michael:** Ivy? Oh! She's new to Morganville. My distant cousin.

_**Shane reconnected**_

**Shane**:…

**Ivy;** How's your man hood? _***smirking* **_

**Claire**:?

**Eve:** Ewe

**Shane:** You're evil

**Ivy:** ^-^ And proud of it!

**Michael**: My family just got weirder.

**123 people like this**

**Ivy:** Anyway I promised my readers answers…so here we go!

_**Phoebe L has logged on**_

**Phoebe L:** I already had a Facebook

**Ivy:** -.- Lucky! So what are your questions?

**Phoebe L:** Oh yeah! Claire do you like Myrnin?

**Claire:** Maybe a little but I love Shane

**Ivy**: Do you regret it? Loving Shane?

**Claire:** No…

**Ivy**:…

**Shane**: Why do you hate me?

**Eve**: Because she does!

**79 people dislike this**

**Michael:** Clam down people!

**Ivy:** Sorry Phoebe please continued with your questions if you have any.

**Phoebe L:** Claire what do you do all day at the lab?

**Claire:** Work. Clean. Feed spiders I just want dead.

**Everyone**:…

**Phoebe L:** Okay next question. Hehe, Shane how many girls have you slept with?

**Shane:** A lot…

**Eve**: Mostly every girl in town

**Michael**: Even you, Eve?

**Eve**: **** NO!

**29 people dislike this**

**190 people like this**

**Ivy:** XD

**Claire**:…

**Phoebe L**: Okay let's continue. Shane how many girl have you dated?

**Shane:** 15 I think

**Ivy:** _*** snickers* **_Yeah just don't hesitate, your girlfriend isn't on p=or anything

**234 people like this**

**23 dislike this **

**Ivy**: Screw you people who dislike it! It was a fact! _***sighs***_

**Claire**:…

**Phoebe L:** Which girl was the best? Including Claire.

**Shane:** That's hard

**Ivy:** That's what she said! XD

**800 people like this**

**Eve:** Lol

**Michael**: Oh god

**Claire:** I can't believe you Shane…..

**Shane:** Claire…

**Phoebe**: Snap Shane. You're in deep shit. I wish you luck. I have to go!

_**Phoebe logged off**_

**Claire:** _*** Text Ivy***_

**Ivy:** _*** looks like a kid on Christmas* **_It would be a honor.

_**Shane has been disconnected again**_

**Myrnin has joined Facebook**

**Ivy:** _***sends friend request**_

**Myrnin:** Hello everyone. Who is this?

**Myrnin and Ivy are now friends**

**Ivy: **^-^ Yay!

**Myrnin: **Who may you be?

**Ivy:** Ivy Lopez! Michael's cousin.

**Eve: ** And my friend!

**Michael: ** Dammit, I have to go to work.

_**Michael logged off**_

**Eve**: -.- Love you too

**Claire:** Hey Myrnin.

**Ivy**: _*** face palm* **_I have more reviewers. Come on now!

_**Amy logged on**_

_**Amelie logged on**_

**Everyone but Amy and Myrnin**: 0.o Amelie has a Facebook?

**Eve:** Say what now?

**Myrnin**: What?

**Ivy**: It's hopeless Eve

**Amelie**: Indeed I do

**Amy:** _*** flirts with Myrnin* **_so you come here often?

**Eve**: That line is so old

**Claire**:….

**Ivy;** Awkward?

**Myrnin:** This is my first time in, Miss….

Amy: _*** dreamy voice* **_Amy, my name is Amy

**Ivy**: This just got weird

_**Amy has been disconnected **_

**Ivy:** 0.o anyone on? Hello?

**Myrnin:** Me!

**Ivy:** -.- of course you are

**Myrnin**: Why such a face?

**Ivy**: Shane Collins is very irritating

**Myrnin:** Want to talk about it? I have tea

**Ivy:** Some other time

**Myrnin:** Okay! ^-^

**Lucy Hathaway has joined face book**

**Ivy**:…. Welcome to Earth!

**Myrnin**:? I thought we were on that plant still

**Lucy Hathaway**: I LOVE YOU MYRNIN!

**2000 people agree**

**Ivy:** 0.o a fan girl? HIDE! Jk jK lol

**Myrnin**: ?

_**Amy reconnected**_

_**Amelie has logged off**_

**Claire**: I missed a lot didn't I?

**Ivy:** CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!

**Amy:** What are you talking about? _*** Reads above* **_Oh hell nah! _*** Hits Lucy* **_I LOVE HIM MORE!

**Myrnin**: …..

**Lucy Hathaway**: _*** punches Amy* **_STAY AWAY FROM _**MY **_MYRNIN!

**Amy:** ***** PLEASE! HE WOULDN'T WANT YOU!

_***Amy and Lucy fight***_

**Myrnin**; What's going on? I'm scared.

**Ivy:** It's okay. Claire I need your help.

**Claire:** With?

**Ivy:** *_**Text Claire***_

**Claire**: OKAY!

_**Amy and Lucy have been disconnected and logged off**_

**Myrnin:** I'm all alone

**Claire:** back!

**Myrnin**: Were where you?

**Ivy:** Disconnected Amy and Lucy and logged them off

**Eve**: That was awesome!

**Ivy:** Were the **** did you come from!

**Myrnin**: _*** chuckles***_

**Claire**: Like a ninja!

**Eve**: hell yeah Claire!

_**Eve logged off**_

**Myrnin**: What does this button do? _** *clicks button***_

_**Myr**__nin logged off_

**Ivy: ** Apparently it logs you off

**Claire:** Yup it does! I got to go!

_**Claire logged off**_

**Ivy: **Then there was one

_**Ivy logged off**_

_**(A/n) My longest chapters for any story like this. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and keep in mind that it is the reviewers questions that made this chapter so long. Thanks to:**_

_**DayBreakAlchemist: **_Phoebe L

_**Evanescence-in-Constantinople:**_ Amy

_**MorganvilleRoza**_: Lucy Hathaway

Please Review!


End file.
